1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck bed liners and more particularly pertains to a new illuminated truck bed liner for illuminating a truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of truck bed liners is known in the prior art. More specifically, truck bed liners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art truck bed liners include U.S. Pat. Des. 345,431; U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,957; U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,677; U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,618; U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,083; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,099.
In these respects, the illuminated truck bed liner according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating a truck bed.